


Not So Calm Bath

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti gets pissy and Dark calms him down with a nice 'bath', M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Marvin ends up making a mess on Anti and Dark stops the fight before it can happen and offers to clean Anti off in a nice, soothing, 'bath'.





	Not So Calm Bath

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for "soft sub Anti with gentle dom Dark"

“Come here, you little shit!” Anti shouted as he chased Marvin down the hall, a red paste all over his chest. 

“I told you I was working on a spell!” Marvin protested, jumping over the couch when he ended up in the living room. 

“Don’t care! You got red shit all over me!” Anti fumbled a little over the couch, letting Marvin get further ahead of him. 

“It’s a potion, not shit!” Marvin looked over his shoulder to shout that and he yelped when he ran into someone. He looked up and yelped again when he saw that he had face-planted Dark’s chest. 

“What is going on?” Dark asked. 

“Marvin!” Anti’s shout made Marvin scrambled around Dark and hide behind him. “You can’t hide!” Anti tried to lunge at Marvin but Dark caught him. 

“What is going on?” Dark repeated, holding a now flailing Anti as he tried to swipe at Marvin. 

“Let me give him one good slap! Just one!” Anti huffed, struggling in Dark’s grip. 

“I told you it was an accident!” Marvin placed his hands on his hips. “I also told you not to come into my room without knocking!” 

“Anti, calm down.” Dark said and Anti continued his struggle while Marvin ran away. Dark rolled his eyes before leaning down and whispering into Anti’s ear. “Anti. Stop.” Anti’s struggles weakened but he was still trying a little. “It’s okay.” Dark continued whispering and he pressed a kiss to Anti’s cheek, getting Anti to fully stop. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Dark’s hands were now rubbing Anti’s arms. “A nice, warm bath probably sounds amazing.” Anti was now leaning against Dark with a small smile on his lips. 

“Will you join me?” Anti asked with a giggle. 

“Of course.” Dark chuckled before the two vanished in a cloud of green pixels, appearing inside of their bathroom. “Wait.” Dark ordered when he saw that Anti was already about to take his shirt off. “Let me take care of you, darling.” Dark winked and locked the bathroom door, a light blush showed up on Anti’s cheeks. Anti stood in place and watched as Dark went over to the bathtub and turned on the faucet, holding his hand under the water until he hummed with satisfaction. Dark then plug the train and then poured out some bubble soap into the tub before finally going back over to Anti. “Such a good boy, waiting for me.” Dark praised, cupping Anti’s chin and giving him a kiss, smirking when Anti was already whining for more. “You’ll get what you want, I promise.” Dark said, moving his hands down and sliding them under Anti’s shirt. 

“Darky~” Anti nuzzled his face into Dark’s neck, pleading with him to get on with it. 

“Just be patient and I’ll give you a reward.” Dark said, pulling Anti’s shirt up and removing it from the other man. Anti giggled and looked at Dark with wide eyes that Dark knew meant he was off in his zone. “Is someone going to be good for me?” Dark asked in a soft voice, giving Anti’s cheek another kiss as he removed his tie and earning another giggle from Anti. Dark couldn’t help the little ego boost he got from knowing that he was the only one that ever got to see Anti like this, only he could get him like this and only he gets to hear those lovely little noises Anti was going to make here soon. 

“Yes, sir.” Anti answered, tilting his head while Dark took off his blazer and started to work on his shirt, pressing several kisses to Anti’s neck and getting a little whimper from him. 

“I love it when you call me ‘sir’.” Dark chuckled, tossing his shirt to the side before working on his belt and pants button. Anti’s hands ended up wrapping themselves around Dark’s neck as Dark worked on his pants as well, pulling them down with his boxers and helping him step out of them. “Wait here.” Dark said before heading over to the tub and turning off the faucet. He grabbed his own pants and boxers and removed them, going into the tub and sitting down after he was fully naked. “Come here.” Dark said, gesturing with a bubble covered hand. Anti nodded his head and went to the tub as well. He leaned his back against Dark’s chest as he sat down, sighing a little as the warmth flooded over him, the water rising to the very edge of the tub and Dark knew there was a mess he was going to have to clean after they were done. But it was just water, he could just drop a towel and deal with it later. 

Anti was happily humming as he made himself comfortable, turning his head to rub his nose into Dark’s neck. Dark chuckled a little while he placed his hands on Anti’s shoulders, giving them a massage and earning a little moan. Dark nosed Anti’s cheek so he’d turn it again and let him kiss his neck while having his hands travel down, massaging as they went. Anti let out a gasp when Dark was now massaging his upper thighs, hands dipping down even more and rubbing very close to his crotch. 

“We have to make sure you’re nice and clean.” Dark brought one hand back up to wrap around Anti and the other went between Anti’s legs and he started to tease at Anti’s hole with a finger. “Nice and clean.” Dark whispered before slipping a finger in, feeling Anti squirm a little against his chest. Anti took in deep breaths and hugged Dark’s arm while a second finger was pushed in. 

“Darky~” Anti moaned when the fingers curled and started pumping. 

“Does it feel good?” Dark asked in a quiet voice right into Anti’s year and getting a handful of whimpers from Anti. “Do you want more?” 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Anti said, arching his back a little and whining with pleasure when Dark put a third finger in and kept his slow, gentle pace with them. “Dark.” Anti groaned. “Good, feels good.” He murmurs and lifts his hips yep, telling Dark that he wants even more. 

“Hold the side of the tub with a hand for a second.” Dark said, taking his fingers out and placing both hands on Anti’s hips, waiting until Anti had done what he said before picking him up a little. He heard some water splash over but easily ignored it as he slowly lowered Anti on his cock, groaning out with Anti until he was all the way in. “You can hold on to me, I’ll do all the work.” Anti nodded his head and his hands went up and behind him, so he could hold them behind Dark’s head, pressing his upper back as much as he could against Dark. “Are you ready?” Anti just hummed and nodded again. Dark’s hold on Anti’s hips got a little tighter and he started to lift him before pulling him back down and thrusting his hips back up into him. Anti mewled after every single thrust, the slow movements making the water slosh and spill out. 

“Darky~” Anti moaned out again and lowered one of his hands to start stroking himself. 

“Nu-uh.” Dark took Anti’s hand and put it back on his shoulder. “I’m to do everything, dear.” Dark said before giving Anti a kiss on the lips, using his own hand to stroke Anti a little faster than what his hips were doing. Anti moaned loudly and couldn’t help himself from moving his hips and Dark allowed that since he could feel himself getting close already. 

“Darky! Dark!” Anti moaned loudly, his hips moving a little faster. “Please, please!” 

“It’s okay, Anti. Let it go. Let it all go.” 

“Ah!” Anti tensed up and came into the water, whimpering as Dark continued to thrust into him a few more times before he grunted and came as well. 

“Good thing we’re already in the bath.” Dark chuckled while Anti was catching his breath. “You did great.” He added and gently rubbed Anti’s sides, getting a happy little sigh from Anti. 

“Love you.” Anti mumbled, eye half-closed.

“I love you, too.” Dark said, kissing Anti. 


End file.
